<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Scenes from Season 8 by TeaTimeAllOverTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638018">Two Scenes from Season 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeAllOverTown/pseuds/TeaTimeAllOverTown'>TeaTimeAllOverTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scenes We Never Saw [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Closure, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeAllOverTown/pseuds/TeaTimeAllOverTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scenes between Jackie and Hyde that take immediately after season 8. Unfortunately canon compliant but at least a little closure. The last entry of my Scenes We Never Saw series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scenes We Never Saw [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Scenes from Season 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here it is, the grand finale. Please prepare yourself for a small rant by me:</p><p>This was a bitch to write. Everything about Season 8 is just so awful. Many of you have commented how careful I am to write Jackie and Hyde in character, it's very important to me, but this work is based off of season 5-7 Jackie and Hyde, not the season 8 versions. There was no way to salvage them. Of everything season 8 ruined, it's complete disregard for three seasons of a loving relationship was just unforgivable. Jackie and Kelso's relationship lingered on for the rest of the series but Jackie and Hyde got one episode and then it was like it never happened. </p><p>I fought over what to do here. I thought about not doing season 8. I thought about ditching canon. I thought about sticking with canon but writing a scene way in the future but I decided the point of this series is missing moments laced into the canon story so here is the final product. It's not perfect. It still hurts but I just desperately needed these two to get some closure. Screw Fez and Sam and all that. We never got a scene with these two actual dealing with what happened and there is no way they just move on so easily. </p><p>Anyway, sorry for the long intro. I just have a lot of thoughts. Thanks for everyone who has supported this series. I have loved writing it. I have many other partial stories written and many unwritten in my head. I hope to have one of them up soon. </p><p>And so sings the fat lady...</p><p>Edit: aw everyone is commenting about how sad they are. I'm sorry guys! Just remember a love story is a love story no matter the ending. A shitty last season doesn't erase how much love they had for each other before that. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>The sounds of a party fill the basement even though it only has one, silent inhabitant. He sinks slightly lower in his chair, bringing his beer up to his lips again. He’s not drunk. He’s nursing it, surprisingly uninterested in losing motor functions tonight.</p><p>He hears footsteps behind him and looks up in surprise, grinning slightly as his best friend stumbles down the stairs.</p><p>“Foreman, what are you doing down here? I thought you would be neck deep in Donna’s-,”</p><p>Eric holds up his hand, cutting his friend off.</p><p>“Alright, thanks for that Hyde,” he shakes his head, making his way towards the ratty couch. He collapses onto it, running his hands over the worn fabric. Hyde wrinkles his nose at him.</p><p>“Uh Foreman that’s a couch, not Donna. Quit touching it like that. You look like Fez.”</p><p>Eric sits up, rolling his eyes at Hyde.</p><p>“I missed this place, man. Just reconnecting.”</p><p>Hyde scoffs and takes another sip of his beer, eyeing Eric over the can.</p><p>“So why are you down here? Party’s upstairs.”</p><p>Eric narrows his eyes in return.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“I don’t like people, Foreman.”</p><p>“You like those people.”</p><p>“Not all of them.”</p><p>The bitterness laces his words, his mouth twisting as he spits the words out. Eric sighs, turning towards Hyde.</p><p>“Hyde man...what the hell happened? When I left you were on your way to Chicago to marry Jackie. Now you’re divorced from someone else and she’s with Fez?”</p><p>Hyde grunts, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I’m not divorced. I was never actually married.</p><p>“Not the point, Hyde.”</p><p>“Look Foreman, you missed a lot. But it’s better this way.”</p><p>“It’s better with you pissed off in my basement hating Jackie’s guts?”</p><p>Offering him a wither stare, Hyde crosses his arms more tightly.</p><p>“Whatever, Foreman. I don’t need your girly advice right now.”</p><p>“Yeah well I think you do, Mister,” Eric snaps back heatedly, pointing a finger at Hyde. Hyde eyes it in surprise. </p><p>“Mister?”</p><p>“I-whatever. I’ve been teaching, okay? But listen Hyde, what are you doing man? You’re really going to let her run off with Fez?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Hyde spits, standing up from his cheer, beer can clattering to the floor. </p><p>“Oh cut the bullshit for once in your life, Hyde. Everyone except you and Jackie knew you were completely in love with her.”</p><p>“Watch it, Foreman,” Hyde growls, crushing the beer can under his foot. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Hyde man you are my best friend. I’ve known you since we were six. I’ve lived with you since we were 16. You think I couldn’t tell when you were in love with someone?”</p><p>Seething, Hyde spins on her heel and walks towards the freezer, pulling out a beer. He holds it up to Eric.</p><p>“Want it?”</p><p>Taken aback, Eric shakes his head.</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>Hyde shrugs and pops the can open, taking a sip. </p><p>“Look Foreman, maybe I did love Jackie. But her and I...it’s better this way. She wants to do stuff with her life. Be on TV, travel, raise a family. Me? I’m fine here, man. Working in my store, hanging out with my friends. It wouldn’t be right for either of us.”</p><p>This seems to silence Eric who sits for a minute, eyes searching Hyde.</p><p>“Look Hyde if you’re really giving up on Jackie, fine. But you need to talk to her.”</p><p>Choking slightly on his beer, Hyde stares at Eric, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>“Talk to Jackie about what?”</p><p>“About everything that happened.”</p><p>“Foreman you’re drunk.”</p><p>“No Hyde, I’m serious. Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen with me and Donna. Maybe we will work it out, maybe we won’t. But I’ve been sitting in Africa for months with this huge weight on my chest because we didn’t have any closure. And it was my fault, I wrote her that stupid letter. But talking to her tonight? Finally apologizing and telling her how I feel? If we can’t make it work at least I can finally sleep because it’s not eating away at me anymore.”</p><p>Hyde watches his friend for a moment. Eric’s eyes are wide and fiery and his hand is waving in that dramatic way it does when he’s really serious about something. Shaking his head, Hyde grins.</p><p>“Man I haven’t seen you in six months and you show up with a speech about resolving my issues with Jackie Burkhart. What the hell, Foreman?”</p><p>For a moment, Hyde thinks Eric is going to yell at him again. To his relief, he smiles back.</p><p>“Yeah well I leave for six months and you’re divorced and have an awful mustache. Clearly you need some perspective.”</p><p>“Man, I wish I had never dated Jackie to begin with.”</p><p>To his surprise, Eric lets out a snort of laughter.</p><p>“What? I’m serious.”</p><p>“It’s just...after Donna and I broke up back in high school I said the same thing. Then I had this weird dream that this fat, ugly cherub showed me my life without Donna. And it wasn’t worth it. Being totally miserable in my bed was better than life without ever being with Donna. And it’s true for you too, Hyde.”</p><p>“You smoked too much, Foreman.”</p><p>“I’m just saying...imagine your life without Jackie.”</p><p>“Which part? The time we broke up because of Kelso? Or the other time we broke up because of Kelso? Or the time we broke up because I didn’t want to marry her? Or the other time we broke up because of Kelso?”</p><p>Eric chuckles, shaking his head.</p><p>“Hyde, come on.”</p><p>Suddenly images flash through Hyde’s mind. Sneaking around over the summer. Jackie at the Valentine’s day dance, smiling at him in her pretty red dress. Jackie in his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Jackie on the hood of his car, singing along to ABBA. Jackie holding his hand while he meets WB for the first time. Jackie smiling at him from across the basement. Jackie kissing him in the driveway. Jackie in absolutely every part of his life.</p><p>“I told you.”</p><p>Clearly Hyde had given something away in his expression and he coughs, breaking himself out of his trance. His heart beats uncomfortably quickly in his throat.</p><p>“Whatever, Foreman.”</p><p>“Missed you too, Hyde.”</p><p>2.</p><p>Jackie is perched on the hood of her car when she hears tires on gravel. Despite the euphoria of having the gang back together and her budding romance with Fez, she’d suddenly felt overwhelmed in the small house surrounded by people. She’d rushed out the door with a peck to Fez’s cheek, mumbling about being back in an hour. 1980 felt too new and too different so she’d bolted into the chilly night air</p><p>Frowning, she peers towards the road and sees headlights making their way towards her location.</p><p>In horror, she recognizes the El Camino pulling up beside her.</p><p>She freezes, unsure of where to go. She doesn’t think she can get away without seeing him and he’d have to move his car for her to get by anyway.</p><p>Bracing herself for the confrontation, she watches as Steven Hyde climbs out of his car.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Smoothing out her skirt, she glares over at him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m the one who showed you this place.”</p><p>She winces because it’s true. This place, where she and Steven first kissed so many years ago. Back when he was only a mysterious, cute, angry boy. Back when they were kids. </p><p>“I come here to think, sometimes,” she says with a shrug, staying put on the car hood. “It’s quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah I figured you were here,” he remarks, climbing up onto his own hood. She frowns at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I was looking for you upstairs and Fez said you disappeared.”</p><p>“Why were you looking for me?” she snaps, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he asks after a moment, looking over at her curiously. She glares back.</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>He raises his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>“Sorry, just asking.”</p><p>“Yeah so you can make fun of me or something.”</p><p>“Well that depends on what you’re thinking about, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m thinking about how we used to come here. I was totally in love with you. And now you act like I’m something stuck to the bottom of your shoe.”</p><p>The words fall out of her before she can stop them. It feels like a dam bursting, all of her feelings of pain and hurt and betrayal towards Steven flowing out of her, stuck inside of her since Sam walked into the Foreman’s living room.</p><p>He’s silent for a moment, eyes staring up at the stars above them.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see why you would think that.”</p><p>Hair whipping around her, she whirls her head around to stare at him.</p><p>“That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>He grimaces slightly, tapping his foot on the hood.<br/>
“Why are you here?” she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I just...I don’t know.”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry about Chicago. And about Sam. And about the fact I’ve been a jerk.”</p><p>She stares at him, mouth agape in a way she’s sure looks unattractive but the shock is too overwhelming to think about anything else.</p><p>He clears his throat after a moment.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he asks hoarsley, nerves apparent in his voice.</p><p>“Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“Foreman talked to me earlier. About, I don’t know, some girly crap about getting closure or something. I think tonight, seeing you with Fez, I realized-,”</p><p>“No Steven. No way. You do not get to try and worm your way into my life after I’ve finally found someone I like. Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“No Jackie, that’s not what I’m doing. I swear. I just think I never really processed it all, you know?”</p><p>“No, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Look after we broke up, I was with Sam. It was easier not to feel bad about what happened between us when I was with someone and you weren’t. I kind of felt like I won the breakup, you know?”</p><p>She scoffs, glaring at him.</p><p>“Gee, thanks Steven.”</p><p>“I’m serious. But now Sam’s gone and you’re with Fez and I don't know...I guess I’m realizing it sucks.”</p><p>“You’re only realizing it now?”</p><p>“Remember when Kelso came back from California? You were with me and he was alone and it was easy to forget about him, right? But then when he showed up with Annette, you realized that maybe you still had some stuff to get over.”</p><p>She’s silent for a moment, eyeing him warily.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Well like I said...Foreman made me think that maybe talking to you, apologizing, might help. Or something.”</p><p>“Did you even love me?”</p><p>He grimaces at her.</p><p>“Jackie, come on.”</p><p>“No Steven, I’m serious. From the second you got back it was like I was nothing to you. I thought...I thought that maybe you never really loved me.”</p><p>She watches as his hand drums on the windshield of his car, quickly and nervously.</p><p>“I did love you, Jackie.”</p><p>She can’t help a tiny grin from slipping onto her face, the grin she always got when Steven said he loved her. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He nods, offering her a strained smile.</p><p>“So look...we can be cool, right?”</p><p>She eyes him suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know…,”</p><p>He holds up a finger and digs into his pocket, pulling out a joint.</p><p>“Want to smoke this with me? As a sign of...goodwill?”</p><p>She glances around. She’d told Fez she’d only been gone an hour but the prospect of mending bridges with Steven is too enticing.</p><p>“Fine,” she agrees and climbs onto his car, sitting across from him. He grins, pulling out a lighter and handing her the joint.</p><p>“Ladies first.”</p><p>She lights the joint and brings it to her lips, inhaling deeply. The smoke fills her senses and she closes her eyes, waiting a moment before exhaling. Smiling, she passes the joint back.</p><p>“So you and Fez are good, huh?”</p><p>She bristles slightly at the question as Hyde takes a hit but he looks at her sincerely and she offers a cautious answer.</p><p>“Yeah, we are.”</p><p>Hyde nods, passing the joint back.</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t think I’m the town slut anymore?” Jackie snaps, inhaling again. Hyde grimaces.</p><p>“No, I don’t. I’m glad it’s working out with you and Fez. I hope he can give you what you’re looking for.”</p><p>Jackie raises an eyebrow at him, handing the joint back.</p><p>“I just mean, you know...the whole wedding and kids thing. You really wanted that.”</p><p>He takes a final hit, the smoke filling the air around them as he stubs the joint out on the hood of his car.</p><p>“I think I’m going to college, actually.”</p><p>She blurts the words out and Hyde’s eyes shoot up to meet hers, filled with surprise.</p><p>“College? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she continues, playing anxiously with a loose thread on her jacket. “I really like the TV stuff and I’ve looked into it and I think getting a bachelor’s degree would really help me. I always liked school and doing something new sounds...nice.”</p><p>Hyde raises his eyebrows at her, grinning slightly.</p><p>“That’s cool, Jackie. I think you’d be great at college.”</p><p>She sighs, slightly in relief, and offers him a nervous smile.</p><p>“It’s scary but I’m excited.”</p><p>He nods, tilting his head slightly to look at her.</p><p>“So you going to Madison? Not too far. Or Marquette?”</p><p>“I applied to both of those, yeah. But my mom’s boyfriend works at Boston University and said he can get me in there. So I’m probably going East.”</p><p>Hyde stares at her for a moment, jaw slightly ajar.</p><p>“Boston?”</p><p>She shrugs, tugging harder at the string.</p><p>“It’s a great school and I think it’s time I get out of Wisconsin, for real.”</p><p>“What about Fez?”</p><p>Jackie grimaces slightly.</p><p>“He doesn’t know yet. Don’t tell him, please. I want to finally make a life decision that’s only about me. I’ve screwed myself over so many times trying to force relationships to work. Fez is great and I think he’ll be happy for me, maybe he’ll come with me I don’t know, but I’m going no matter what.”</p><p>She glances up at him and freezes at his expression. He looks...proud. There’s no other word for it. </p><p>“Steven?” she asks cautiously, feeling slightly unnerved by what she’s seeing.</p><p>“Nothing,” he says quickly, shaking his head. “It’s just...nice, to hear you say that. That’s all.”</p><p>“Nice?”</p><p>“Yeah, man. I always told you, you know back when we were together, that you should do your own thing. Make your own success. It’s nice that you’re finally doing it.”</p><p>“I...thank you, Steven.”</p><p>He nods, gazing back up at the sky.</p><p>“What about you?” she asks after a moment, unable to stem her curiosity. “What are you up to? I don’t know anything about your life anymore.”</p><p>He shrugs, drumming his fingers against the car.</p><p>“Same old thing. Running the store, getting into enough trouble to be fun. I see WB and Angie a few times a month. It’s all good.”</p><p>Jackie nods, offering him a soft smile.</p><p>“Are you happy?”</p><p>“I...I guess. As happy as I think I can be.”</p><p>“Steven-,”</p><p>“No, I’m serious. I’m way better off than I ever could have pictured two years ago.” </p><p>“I’m sorry about Sam.”</p><p>He barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes at her.</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“Well...okay no, not totally. I hated her. And not just because she’s the slut you married instead of me. But you seemed to like her. And I do want you to be happy, Steven.”</p><p>He offers her a tight smile, shrugging.</p><p>“If I really wanted to be with her I would have asked her to stay. Or gone to bring her back.”</p><p>They fall into silence again for a moment. A car drives past on the highway above, ABBA briefly blaring through the clearing.</p><p>“Gross,” Steven grunts, glaring towards the street. Jackie laughs.</p><p>“Some people have good taste, Steven.”</p><p>“Not anyone who listens to ABBA.”</p><p>Nostalgia briefly overwhelms Jackie, filling her senses. For a moment she’s 17, like the dancing queen, gazing towards the love of her life, eyes twinkling under the stars. She shakes her head, forcing herself back to reality.</p><p>“Thanks, Steven.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her, frowning.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For talking to me, like this.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like you don’t hate me.”</p><p>He sighs, running a hand over his face.</p><p>“Jackie I don’t...I didn’t hate you. We just ran our course, I guess.”</p><p>She wraps her arms around her knees, hugging herself tightly.</p><p>“I know. It’s just...when we were dating I talked to you everyday for two years. I told you everything that was going on in my life. You were...well you were my best friend. And I missed you and I was worried we’d never talk like that again. This was...this was nice.”</p><p>He’s clearly taken aback by her words, sitting back on the hood and eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>“I uh...I never thought of it like that. You’re right.”</p><p>She offers him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p>“Anyway,” she clears her throat, unwinding her arms and legs, “I should probably go. This was...nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” he agrees, offering her a small nod. “I’ll move my car.”</p><p>He darts around the car and offers her a hand down, which she accepts. Her small hand lands in his large palm and she feels his callouses, rough against her soft skin. She lets go as soon as her feet hit the dirt, feeling slightly breathless at his familiar grasp. It’s all a bit too much for one night.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Steven,” she murmurs, her car on her door handle. He grunts in apparent agreement.</p><p>She slips inside the car, about to pull the door shut when his voice interrupts her.</p><p>“Hey, Jackie?”</p><p>She looks out at him, hand stuffed into his pockets and looking several inches to her left.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You were the most important thing in the world to me, too.”</p><p>Her heart nearly falls out of her chest and she can’t stop her mouth from gaping open.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you gave me the ultimatum, you said I was the most important thing in the world to you. And with everything that happened afterwards...well I realized I’m not sure if you ever knew how much you meant to me. I’m not sure I even knew. You were the most important thing in the world to me.”</p><p>She can barely hear anything with heart hammering rapidly in her chest, pounding in every nerve.</p><p>“Steven, I-,”</p><p>“I’m not trying to get you back. You’re going to live your life. And it’s going to be a better life than I could have ever given you. But I don’t want you to think what we had didn’t matter to me. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”</p><p>She continues staring at him, a million thoughts running around in her head but completely unsure of which ones to let out.</p><p>But there’s something in her chest, something warm and solid. Like pulling on a blanket after shivering in the cold. Closure. They’re finally closing the last stitch on a wound, one that’s been gaping and bleeding for six months.</p><p>“Thank you, Steven,” she whispers, praying he can’t hear her tears.</p><p>“Sure thing, Jackie.”</p><p>She shuts her car door, the howling wind immediately muffled. Her ears are ringing in the silence, his words bouncing around the car and through her mind. Turning the key, the car groans to life and she steers it over the gravel, past Steven, who offers her a small nod as her headlights pass over him. She realizes he never put his sunglasses on.</p><p>As she races down the highway, a tiny smile creeps onto her face. She’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine, just like a boy told her so many years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>